solumfandomcom-20200214-history
Supreme Fein
In the ecclesiastical government of the Holy Talfein Empire, Supreme Feins acted as ruling emperors, governing the holy empire. Historically, Supreme Feins have always ruled over the Talfein Empire and were the dominant, highest ranking members of the Talfein High Order (the ruling religious government). Overview The Supreme Fein is the primary ruler of the empire, nominated only by a majority vote from the representatives of the Talfein High Order. Traditionally, the Supreme Fein resided in the extravagant Basilica of Saint Ysuran, which is the central largest structure in the Talfein Capital city of S’Senhir. It is in this sacred, white stone temple where the Fein confers the movements of the Empire, with the assistance of the High Order Cardinals. Powers As the ruling pseudo-emperor of the Talfein Empire. The Fein has all the associated powers that an established emperor would possess. The High Order acts as the Fein's retinue and advisors, each governing a sector of the Talfein economy. All the major decisions and regimes are instigated by the Fein, who is the most influential and highest ranking representative of the Empire. The Fein is the primary governor of every part of the Empire territory, but typically, he/she would appoint barons, earls and counts to increase Talfein influence throughout the various counties and districts. Despite the High Order Cardinals providing a foundation in most sectors of the industry, the Fein had primary influence in all sectors where they felt it was needed. History of Fein Rule The Divine Light and FFO Era Before the RTE era, the title of 'Supreme Fein' did not exist. Instead there had been a hereditary sovereign rule, individuals, supposedly descendants from the bloodline of Saint Ysuran; who was the iconic, biblical progenitor of the Talfein race. These individuals existed in the time between the Divine Light and the RTE era, a time known as the FFO era, which in the holy Talfein tome, encompasses just over 3000 years of existence and sovereign rule. Little is known about the events that happened in the FFO era, it appears to be somewhat of a dark point in history, this is probably because of the lack of historical records from the era. At the time, there was no Empire, instead the ancestors of the Talfein Empire resided exclusively on the Isle of Augury; nowadays the epicentre of the Empire. The island was known as Talfei. The ancestral Talfein Empire was not run by monarchs or Feins, it was instead ruled by individuals known only as 'Sovereigns' in the Altar of Ardor Holy tome. There were not many of these supposed descendants of Ysuran documented in the tomes, but those that were mentioned were always significant and pious individuals, revered as demi-gods. Sovereign Jaso and Luqas were among the most benevolent and omnipresent in the Talfein Holy Books. RTE Era The RTE era in Talfein history marked out the beginning of the rule of the Feins. It was at this point the land of Talfei became an Empire after its expansion onto mainland middle-western Ardora. This time also marked out the demise of the Sovereigns, who were supposedly direct descendants of Saint Ysuran. The Talfein people had lost some of their fundamental religious links but instead increased their realm, and and it was at this time, a manifest destiny had been brought about, in an attempt to become closer to Ardor, who they had felt somewhat distanced from after the loss of their Sovereign idols. The Supreme Feins had all of the equivilent governing powers of the previous rulers but had less religious influence within society, but that soon changed over time. Below is a list of all the Supreme Feins that ruled over the RTE era. 1026 - 1039 - '''Susa Vex 1040 - 1070 - Ictheyn Heraldi 1071 - 1076 - Sol Ban Zero 1077 - 1099 - Julto Cray 1100 - 1107 - Anatoly Animorga 1107 - 1117 - Freya Cadmir 1118 - 1167 - Damen Kelley 1168 - 1179 - Fester Ban Xi 1179 - 1199 - Ortega Fulden 1200 - 1217 - Vildair Coel 1218 - 1231 - Tam Thomassen 1231 - 1244 - Falcar Moziak 1256 - Present - '''Valdemar Favonius